This invention relates generally to the art of automated in-line mailing systems and more particularly to apparatus and methods for preparing large or mass mailings.
Many businesses send out mass mailings which may include one or more letter sheets with which there are enclosed one or more inserts such as documents advertising products or services, special announcements, response cards and frequently a return envelope. Monthly billing statements of retail department stores and utility companies are typical of such large mailings.
Automated in-line mailing (AIM) systems have been designed and are widely used to accomplish such mass mailings. Such systems may typically include a page sheet feeder, a burster for perforated webs or a cutter which receives a preprinted sheet web which it cuts into individual sheets. These sheets are sequentially, automatically, fed to the register table which straightens and feeds them to a folder. The folder, in turn, folds the sheets into appropriate sizes and feeds them to a collector which collects the folded sheets until a set corresponding to one letter is collected. The collector then ejects or "dumps" the set, or letter, onto an insert raceway which moves the letter past insert stations. Appropriate inserts are deposited at the insert stations onto the letter. Thereafter, the inserts and letter are stuffed into a mailing envelope which is closed for mailing. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,312, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
Obviously, it is desired that the attention of the mail recipients be directed to all of the inserts enclosed with the principal letter or monthly statement. However, it frequently happens that one or more of the inserts are not removed from the mailing envelope along with the letter or monthly statement and consequently are ignored by the customer or credit user. This may occur because the inserts are not placed within the folded letter or monthly statement but merely stacked thereon and the recipient is not careful in removing the contents of the mailing envelope and does not make sure that it is completely empty.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide for automatic mailing of multiple documents in a manner which minimizes the possibility of one or more documents not being removed from the mailing envelope by the mail recipient.
It is another object of this invention to provide an advantageous method and apparatus for automatically preparing a mailing in which all of the contents of the envelope can be removed therefrom simultaneously.
It is another object of this invention to provide an advantageous method and apparatus for automatically placing one or more inserts within the center fold of a folded letter sheet or set of letter sheets.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby a relatively large number of letter sheets can be used to form a set having one or more inserts nested within the center fold of folded letter sets.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby one or more inserts can be automatically placed at a fast rate within the center fold of a folded letter sheet or set of letter sheets and the entire assembly inserted into a mailing envelope.